The Mark Bearers (on hold)
by Meki 1873
Summary: The Whispering Shadows, a powerful organization of faunus set their sights on Blake Belladonna. They thought she was The Great One. After Salem captures the rest of team RWBY our young Blake must join forces with The Whispering Shadows to try and help her friends. Will she save them and the world before it's to late? Or will all hope be lost?
1. mark 1

Down a dark and horrifying alley, in a strange, yet oddly familiar, part of the fair kingdom of Atlas. The Whispering Shadows, a very mysterious and powerful organization of faunus, set on protecting the weaker ones of their kingdom. Strut down a newer part of the territory. In search of new members to increase they're numbers and strength. See each time they make a new member, their strength and power grows. No one knows why, so please don't ask.

Down this alley is where they are going to meet a hopefully new member of the clan. The phoenix leader set it up this way. She is a strong and wise leader. No one has ever seen her true form. But one. The only one who has seen and spoken to her, and has lived to tell the tale, is her beta, or second in command, the brave Ice tiger, Ice for short. Than they all see her.

The girl in black. All. Black. They have known her name for many years now. The original twenty-two marked ones. They have the strongest powers, and are able to mark someone and give them a tiny portion of their power. Anymore and the person being marked would die a horribly painful death, they also can only have one type of power. Although there is a legend. The legend of the great one. The only one, excluding the phoenix leader, can weild all types of power. More on that later.

"Hello there, Blake," The leader suddenly announces they're presence. She had a delicate yet frightening mask that almost looked like a bird's face. With a long beak, the whole face is covered in a swirling pattern of red and orange.

Blake jumps with surprise. She had her nose buried in book.

"How do you know my name?" Blake asks highly surprised. "What do you want with me? I need to go to my friends. Good bye," she was alone, going to buy a new book. All the bookstores around where she was staying wouldn't accept faunus, so she went to a faunus only book store. That is where The Whispering Shadows found her. The back alley of this particular store.

"You must come with us, little girl," Shadow said. Big mistake. Very, big, mistake.

"What, did, you, call, me?" Blake asks enraged.

"Calm down you two," Ice commands.

"Wait , lets see where this goes, baby girl," the phoenix says. She is the only one who can call Ice 'baby girl,' fo two reasons one, she is the leader two, The phoenix is her mother.

"Yes mother."

Blake and Shadow had started fighting. "Remember Shadow you cannot use your powers against her. I do not want her dead," The phoenix says.

"Yes ma'am," Shadow replies over his shoulder, than he continues to fight Blake.

After about ten minutes of fighting, Shadow pins Blake to the ground, and covers her mouth with a cloth that is soaked in sleeping sedatives.

"Good job Shadow," Ice says prickly with a touch of flirtiness in her voice.

"Now come everyone," The phoenix says and they start the long walk back to their base, Shadow carrying Blake over his shoulder, and Ice walking very close to him.

Hm, The phoenix wonders, I see a romance in the making.


	2. mark 2

At The Whispering Shadows base, Shadow has put Blake in the room they made for her. The phoenix has ordered Earth, aka Timber Wolf, to check Blake over and make sure there is nothing on her to want to defend her "friends."

You see they think that the faunus and humans wouldn't want to be friends. Ice thinks that the other members of team RWBY has been mind controlling Blake to be their friends.

"So are we good?" the phoenix asks Earth as soon as she finishes inspecting for anything at all on blake that could control her.

"Yes ma'am. She's as clean as soap," they both burst out laughing because of her weird comparison.

"What's up, mom?" Ice asks walking into the room.

"Oh nothing, baby girl."

"Ok than. Hey Earth you can heal trees right?"

"Yea, why?" Earth asks.

"I just saw one split in half," Ice had been with Lightning. He accidentally struck a tree.

Time skip to when Blake wakes up.

"Where am I?" Blake asks Ice.

"You are at our base, we have a few questions. Where are your _friends_?" she drew the word out, as though it were the most vile one she has ever said.

"Do you not like having friends?" Blake asked.

"No, no it's like that. It's just I don't like how they mind control you so they can use you." Blake gives her a puzzled look. "What?" Ice asked

"So why did you say that my friends were mind controlling me?"

"Because they're using you to enslave the rest of the faunus race. Don't you see that?" Ice is starting to getting really upset.

"Yeah right!"

Then Ice did something out of the ordinary, she smacked Blake hard across the face.

"Oh shut up! I'm the one asking the questions, not you."

Blake looks up at her stunned, trying to hold her cheek, but can't reach for her hands are tied to a wooden chair, they did this so she couldn't run back to the others. The Whispering Shadows thinks that Blake is either brainwashed or Yang's slave.


	3. mark 3

"W-why did you smack me?" Blake asked stuttering from shock.

"Because you're not listening to me!" Ice yells. Blake flattens her ears against her head, because the yelling hurts them. Although Ice believes Blake is scared of her.

_She is scared of me_, Ice thinks, _oh mother what have I done_!?

"I am so sorry, please do not fear me. Please," Ice begs.

"W-what?" Blake stutters surprised.

"Never mind," Ice says but still thinks Blake is scared. "Why do you obey them?"

"I do not _obey_ them. We all listen to each other," Blake said.

_She_ _is_ _defending them, why_, Ice says to herself. "Is that so?" she thinks aloud

"Yes, yes it is," Blake responds surprising Ice, she hadn't known she had spoken aloud.

"Who are your parents?"

"Kali and Ghira Belladonna," Blake answers, "Why?" she adds very suspicious.

"What types of Faunus are they?"

"My father is a panther, while my mother is a cat."

"What type of Faunus are you?" ice asks

"I'm a cat faunus." blake said

"What did your 'friends' do to make you so scared of them" ice growls

"I defend them because their my friends!" Blake practically yells.

"Girls, calm down, calm down," says someone from behind. The phoenix subtly struts out of the shadows. "And, Ice, we're going to have a little chat latter," she adds, a clear threatening and commanding tone in her voice.


End file.
